Shane (Torchwood: Lincoln City)
Shane is a young human who established the Lincoln City branch of Torchwood inside which he keeps a portal allowing him to travel to the multiverse however, the portal itself carries side effects and depending on what universe he goes to, his appearance can vary (eg: he may look older) but usually he is short (round 5'6) and usually wears a casual hoodie, jeans and trainers. Biography Early life Shane was born on 1 April 2000, his early life was relatively straightforward and easy, however a trip to the zoo one day became a turning point in his life as he was struck by lightning whilst touching an electric fence he was badly burned due to the power of the strike however a strange figure called Raven was present during events and healed him saying that he "carries promise" noting the lightning from the storm had gone into Shane and attached itself to his DNA. Events from the missing "Torchwood: Lincoln City" pilot episode Around 12 years after this event, Shane saw nothing of the strange Raven character or any of his abilities for that matter, thinking they had gone away (after being paranoid about them for most of his teenage years) he decided to get on with his life and go to college, however he soon met back up with Raven who showed him the multiverse and took Shane in as his protégé, Raven however died during this trip to the multiverse and Shane was bailed out of one of the demon Lamashtu's cult attacks by Kasuti, one of Shane's college friends - it was later established Shane knew her real name but never told anyone it. Shane and Kasuti teamed up to take on Lamashtu, the leader of the demon cult they had been fighting, the ensuing battle ended when Shane threw a lightning bolt at Lamashtu at the top of Lincoln City Cathedral he would miss and hit a peace of stonework instead causing the wall to collapse behind Lamashtu who seemingly fell to his death. Founding "Torchwood: Lincoln City" Sometime in 2019, Shane formed the Lincoln City branch of Torchwood as rift activity over the city was getting to a critical level he worked along side Lewis and Zach on these cases, there first one was that of a rampaging Hoix who had killed someone in an abandoned building, after much debate and a bit of fighting (during which Shane was bit by the creature) Kasuti re-emerged to claim responsibility as she "tested" the trio to see if they were worthy of running such a "dangerous organisation." During this period of Torchwood, Shane and his team defeated threats from the multiverse as well as the rift, one event saw an entity invade Shane's mind creating a strange, constantly changing, dream world its true form was never discovered however it was defeated when Shane overcame it and was seemingly banished, its motives were unknown. Following this, Shane and the team were called to a farm in which strange goings on had been reported, this farm was at first thought to have been a murder site however Kasuti discovered the weapons were used for self defense, a virus swept through the city attaching itself to certain people the virus was intelligent and used cyanide to kill off its victims before transforming them into Cybermen, the cyber invasion was thwarted with Shane willing to sacrifice his life to stop them but Kasuti intervened and teleported him out of the ship before it blew up. Zach was also killed in this conflict as he got stuck inside the farm whilst it also blew up due to a misdirected Cyberman laser gun shot. Lewis was irate when hearing about Zach's death and blamed it on Shane and Torchwood as a whole he left and has yet to be seen, Kasuti also left after this conflict leaving Shane sat in a field by himself. Working alone Shane was in a state of depression when Season 2 of Torchwood: Lincoln City kicked off however he would snap out of this phase following the Amicus' attempt to install artificial happiness into the human race, Shane defeated them with a computer virus to their systems. During this period, Shane also encountered Miles Windsor aka Anarchy he tried to help Windsor to use his technology genius Windsor had for good but Windsor didn't believe him and disappeared, he also re-encountered the demon Lamashtu who anonymously killed a Djinn who had taken the identity of a police officer who was looking to feast on Shane, the two reluctantly teamed up as Lamashtu was now seen more of an anti-hero following his exile from hell, the two battled Cell 114 sleeper agents as well as some Wendigo like creatures created by Doctor Matthew Thorn who wished to find a cure for every disease known to man using animal DNA. The director of the Torchwood institute Director John Sharp put Shane to a challenge regarding the rift that Christmas, Shane came across many rift sites all housing different threats all were dealt with differently, when Shane found out Sharp himself had done this to get rid of the Lincoln City base Shane had him brought to the base and locked Sharp in a room with a dying Hoix, the hoix and Sharp were then taken by the rift. Personality and traits Shane himself comes across inadvertently as a very socially awkward person despite this he is straight to the point when talking and not afraid to speak his mind, despite this he is known to be shy around people. He is normally a kind, happy and positive person who goes to great lengths to protect Lincoln City from all kinds of threats, despite this when angered he lets everyone know about it and this is when he tends to do some very out of character things, he can also become easily stressed and panicked if things don't plan out the way they were supposed to. He is known for his dry sense of humour, some people would say he doesn't have one but Shane himself takes pride in making people laugh however he doesn't let this be known to anyone, he also has a habit of hiding his true feelings in certain situations this gives his peers a sense that hes a very "closed off" person because of this, which is why it comes across as a massive shock most of the time when Shane confesses how he truly feels about something. Due to being given lightning powers by Raven when he was young, he has the ability to make lightning at will and use it in any way he likes however he rarely does this as he doesn't want people to know about it. His major weakness would be his overall confidence and recklessness when dealing with situations as confrontations can sometimes stress him out and panic (depending on who/what hes dealing with) he tends to use misdirection a lot in these moments in a hope his opponent will remain distracted enough for Shane to think of/do something, whilst his recklessness when dealing with situations is even worse at times as sometimes he zones in on his opponent and not the people around him, despite this he has not killed or hurt anyone he hasn't meant to. See also Torchwood: Lincoln City Category:Individuals Category:Torchwood Category:Characters Category:Male Characters